


Dear Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Happens in Weirdmaggedon, Insane Bill, M/M, POV First Person, Please read!, Poor Dipper, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I`m telling you Pinetree that you`ll be safe with me....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and please Enjoy this new story. I am so sorry that it`s short, but I hope it`s still good.  
> This was inspired by I know I'm a wolf by Young Heretics!

_Dear Pinetree..._

_My legs are getting weak chasing you._

_The snowfields wouldn`t seem so big._

 

_If you just knew._

_That this blood on my hands._

_It is far beyond dry....and I managed to capture you once._

_But it didn`t feel right._

 

_So my Pinetree I`m telling you._

_That you`ll be safe with me!_

 

_And Pinteree...._ _I`m not mad anymore..._

_So don`t be afraid...Please don`t...._

 

 

_I could keep you warm._

_As long as you will forget about your family._

_I can see tears in your eyes as you fall into the snow._

_I creep closer to  you._

**_"Oh Pinetree, Why did you escape? I just wanted to help you."_ **

 

_Yes, Pinetree, I know I`m a demon._

_And I`ve been known to cheat._

_But, The rest of my friends I left them behind for you._

 

_And my teeth may be sharp and my smile may be wide._

_But the thought of hurting you it`s making me ill._

 

_So, I`m telling you my dear Pinetree..._

_That you`ll be safe with..._

 

_I see your face it is full of fear..._

_I am trying to fight my urges._

_I don`t want to hurt you..but..but_

 

_I can`t hold it back anymore.._

_I  lung at you, You scream out in fear._

_I let my hands tear you clothes open._

 

_I bite you and scratch your face._

_Blood and bitemarks are everywhere on your body._

_You are crying and whimpering._

_My demonic side is feeling pleasure seeing you like this._

 

_I make my way inside of you._

_I am slamming myself and inside and out of you._

_I moan loudly and scratch your back, making blood appear on it._

_I come inside of you._

_I pant heavily ._

_I look over at you and I see you cry uncontrollably._

 

_My eyes turn back to normal and my demonic side is gone._

**_"P-Pinetree..."_ **

 

_I touch your shoulder._

_I can see you flinch. Tears appear in the corners of my eyes._

**_"P-Pinetree..please stop looking the other way..."_ **

 

_So, Pinetree.._

_Please forgive me._

_It`s dark and evil out there._

 

_So why not stay here in my castle._

_I can protect you here..._

_There is nothing left for you out there.._

 

_So, Please stay with me and..and don`t leave._

_P-Please..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


End file.
